Behind those eyes I remember you
by Ariel-Mystic-Siren
Summary: Angel remembers when she was younger being with Michael and when he was taken from her on that halloween night she promised to reunite with him. the probleam is will he remember her or kill her too. M/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It's just the introduction but tell me what you think

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except my own ^^

Introduction

Angel sat in front of the T.V. listing to the news. "Police have notified us that Michael Myers has escaped from Smith's Grove once more. They have advised us that if we see this man to not approach. He is highly dangerous."

"Highly dangerous my ass. I lived next door to him and used to be his best friend." She sighed, "Michael what have you gotten yourself into now?" She looked out her window toward the Myers home. She missed him a lot. Where was the Michael she knew? On her 6th Halloween Michael was taken from her before her very eyes and she cried everyday and prayed for his return. She heard her mother call her name from down the stairs. " I'm coming mother." She went down the steps.


	2. Chapter 2:Angel

Disclaimer: I own none of the Characters except my own. ^^

A/N: Hey it's me this is my second story so yeah I'm hoping this one goes well so please review. Next chapter wont go up unless it does. Thanks a lot ^^

**Chapter 1**

**Angel went down the stairs toward her mother, who was standing in the middle of the hall. "Now Angel I'm going to be gone for a month. I want you to call if you need me for anything. I have left some money on the counter for your use." and with that she left the house. Angel watched the door slammed and then smiled. "Just a couple of days before Halloween." She went over to the counter and put the money into her pocket and adjusted her black skirt and white tank top. She then picked up the phone dialing her friend's number. At three rings she picked it up. "Hey Angel, what's up?" She sat on the window seal looking at the Myers home. "Did you hear what happened with Michael?"**

**"Yeah, are you scared?"**

**Angel rolled her eyes at her friend's remark. "No why would I be?" her voice sounding irritated.**

**"Because his house is three doors down from yours."**

**"And your point being?"**

**"That he could come for you."**

**"Maybe I want him to. I was one of his best friends." Angel tapped her fingers on the table.**

**"Sorry I forget sometimes. Hey would you like me to come over for a while?"**

**Angel smiled her face lighting up. "That sounds great Jenny." **

**"Okay I'll be over in a minuet."**

**Angel nodded and hung up the phone. She continued to stare toward the Myers home. **_**It's been a long time. Maybe this Halloween will be different. Hopefully.. **_**Angel thought. She then heard a knock at the door. "Coming!" She turned from the home and went down the hallway and opened the door. "Hello Jenny!" She hugged her friend and let her inside. **

**"How have you been Angel?"**

**Angel shrugged her brown curls bouncing slightly. "I'm okay. My mom has left for a while so I'll be here alone for a while again."**

**"Why would she leave you alone like that?"**

**Angle sighed. "To hell if I know. She has never really been the motherly type to me. As much as she thinks she is." **

**They both sat at the table and Angel went into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and got out two cokes. She looked out the window for a brief moment and froze. On the side walk to the Myers home stood a man of maybe twenty he wore a white mask and as far as she could tell and dark eyes. But she knew who it was. "Michael." she whispered gently. **

**"What was that Angel?" Jenny yelled.**

**"Nothing Jenny." She looked over but noticed he was gone. She headed back into the living room and sat the drinks down. "Hey you think that we can go for a walk later?" Jenny asked with a smile.**

**Angel smiled "How about now?" They got up and went outside walking down the sidewalk. As they slowly approached the Myers home Jenny gave a shiver. "I know you don't want to hear this but, that house gives me the shivers."**

**Angel shrugged. "I love the house." Angle then turned her head toward the tall hedges were she could have sworn she saw someone.**

**"Hey you alright?" Jenny's worried voice said.**

**"Yeah, I'm fine." They then continued to walk.**


	3. Chapter 3: An old friend

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Characters but Jenny and Angel.**

**A/N: Hey it's me sorry it has taken so long writers block is the worst, but here is the second chapter. Enjoy and Review please.**

**Chapter 2**

**Angel then stopped as she turned back to the house. **

**"Angel what are you doing?" Jenny replied.**

**"I want to go inside." Angel said as she walked up the front steps.**

**"Are you crazy? I know that you were his best friend but he may not remember you, and if he doesn't what's to stop him from killing you?"**

**Angel turned on her friend with an icy glare then. "Because I know him and he would never hurt someone who he really cared about."**

**"But how do you know that I mean-"**

**"Because of his little sister. Remember her? He didn't hurt her till she hurt him. He loved her as only a brother. That's how I know." Angel cute in.**

**Jenny back away then. "Look Angel I'm sorry I didn't know. I do remember her though, but didn't she go crazy after that?"**

**Angel nodded and headed inside. The door shut behind her then. She saw the stairs that now were old and rickety with**

**age and remembered the day that she came over to go trick or treating with Michael. Oh how she missed him even now. Footsteps could be heard from behind her. She turned then and saw that Michael stood there, knife limp in his hand. She smiled. "Michael it's me Angel." He raised the knife then advancing on her. She backed away then, heading up the stairs. She ran into one of the rooms then and shut the door quietly. She put her back to the wall as she heard footsteps. The doorknob rattled and Michael banged on the door. **

**"Michael it's me! I know you remember me." Angel screamed as Michael's hand come threw the door. Angel then moved to the edge of the wall away from the door, her back against the wall. She looked around, seeing that there was no way of getting out of the room except through the door that she came through. The door suddenly shattered into pieces on the floor. Michael advanced on her again, knife still raised. She dodged as Michael tried stabbing her by the shoulder. He then had a little bit of trouble getting the knife out of the wall. That gave angel the advantage she needed and headed for the doorway. Suddenly Michael's hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed her ankle. "Shit!" She said quietly as she landed face down on the ground. She could taste blood in her mouth. She turned over to see Michael looming over her. **

"**Michael I know that you're in there somewhere and I know that you know me. Come on Michael I'm your best friend we used to play together all the time." Angel said to him.**


	4. Chapter 4: Laurie

Disclaimer: I own no one but my own characters.

A/N: Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and Review. There will not be another chapter till I get them. Sorry guys.

Chapter 4

Angel suddenly opened her eyes and found herself lying on a bed with a thin sheet covering her small body. She sat up and soon regretted doing so. She felt a searing pain go down her arm and back. She closed her eyes in pain for a moment and put her hand on her arm. She felt bandages there and then she opened her green eyes. She looked at her bandaged arm. Then she looked around the dark room. The room was old and the window next to her was cracked and dusty. She got up off the bed and went to the closet and opened it. She found a small photo Album and a journal. She sat on the floor and opened to album. There was one labeled mom and me. A woman sat on a swing laughing with a young boy. She looked at another labeled Angel me and mom. Michael was sitting on the counter top with his mom, who was carving a pumpkin. Angel sat beside Michael and had her hand inside the pumpkin.

Angel flipped through a couple of pages and came to one labeled Halloween. It was of Angel and Michael right before she had to go home. Angel closed the album and sighed. She then opened the journal and saw it was written in red pen. But she quickly closed it as she heard footsteps down the hall. She then put the album and journal back were it was and went to the door frame and peeked around the corner. There was girl that looked panicked and hurt who ran into the bathroom. Angel quietly followed her into the bathroom. She found her huddled in the tube. She pulled back the curtain and the woman looked up at her. She started to cry.

"Are you okay?" Angel asked extending her hand to the girl.

She took it and almost fell on her. "No, some man is trying to kill me!" she said through sobs.

Angel looked at the woman at first. "Who are you?" Angle asked.

"I'm Laurie Strode." Angel's fist suddenly tightened.

"That is your brother that is trying to kill you. Do you not know that you are adopted?"

She shook her head. She then whimpered as they heard footsteps.

Angel turned around and faced Michael Myers, who stood with knife in hand.


	5. Chapter 5: A Dangerous Mind

Disclaimer: I own no one

A/N: Okay people I'm back and here is another one for all of you. I want to thank all of the Review's I have gotten. So thank you everyone. It's the same as last time. No Reviews no next chapter. Enjoy ^^

Chapter 5: Dangerous Mind

Angel stood there staring at Michael. Then suddenly Laurie made a run for it.

"Damn it!" Angel whispered as she went for the girl. But Michael simply watched as she ran past him and cocked his head. She stared dumb founded at Michael who slowly turned his head back to her. She looked at him and felt a shiver go down her back.

"Michael?" she said

Michael's head snapped up looking at her.

"I bet you're not used to that huh?" Michael continued to stare at her.

"You don't remember me, do you?" she said sadly.

Michael suddenly raised his knife toward her and advanced on her. She dodged away from the blow that could have killed her and ran for it. She ran to the only place she thought may help. Michael's old room. She runs in and quietly hides in the closet, closing the door like it should have been. She heard footsteps as they walked into the room. She looked through the closet screen carefully, so not to be seen by Michael. She saw as he slowly turned his head from side to side. _Oh shit oh shit! What the hell I'm I going to do?_ Angel thought her hands tightened on the knob. She saw Michael turn her way and hid behind the wall. She heard his footsteps grow closer and then he rattled the knob of the closet and ripped the door open. She back up into the closet and hit the wall. Her fear rose as Michael again raised his knife at her. Then an idea came to her and she grabbed the photo album that lay at her feet.

"Michael!" She flipped threw quickly and Found her Michael and his mom.

Michael's head looked up at her and hesitated.

"Do you remember this girl?" She pointed to her in the picture. Michael lowered the knife in his hand slowly to his side. He reached up and touched the picture gently.

"Michael?"

His eyes flickered to her and then to the picture and he raised the knife again.

"Michael no!" She ducked and was on her knees. Then another pair of foot steps could be heard and Michael paused.

"Michael let her go!" Laurie yelled from behind him. He turned around and suddenly she sun for it and Michael slowly followed her.


	6. Chapter 6:The test

Chapter 6: The test

Angel stood there a moment watching as he slowly advanced on Laurie. Then an idea came to her and she ran past Michael who stopped a moment and then started walking toward Laurie again. Angel looked around taking in the old walls that were now either peeling or had some sort of hole in it. She went into a room and found an old photo that was now yellowing. It was a young woman that had long straight reddish brown hair and dark brown eyes. On the bottom was the name Judith. She dropped the photo and looked around the room at the peeling walls and half broken closet and a bed that sat in the corner with old blood stains, which now looked more like dirt stains. She stepped closer and heard sniffling. She sighed and bent down to lift the old cover.

"Laurie this is not the best hiding place." She pulled her out from under the bed.

"Where is he?" she questioned, shaking with fear.

"He is coming down the hall. I have an idea but you will have to work with me." She put her hands on both shoulders. Laurie nodded as tears came down her dirty face. Angel wiped them away and went out into the hall quickly. Her brown hair blowing behind her. They quickly went down the stairs.

"Laurie I want you to stay out her with me and wait on your brother."

"But he is going to kill us both." She replied with fear in her voice.

"Listen before you came into the room, I almost thought that he might have remembered who I was. But when he saw you, he went after you with instant rage. When you come face to face with him, do not call him Michael. Call him Brother, do you understand me?"

She nodded her head quickly. "Do you think it will work?" She pushed back her straight brown hair.

"I can only hope it will work. I believe that all he wants is to reconnect with what he has left of his family. I think that if we do this, he should stop trying to kill you." She then looked up the steps as Michael appeared at the top. Angel backed away from Laurie, who stood her ground even though she was shaking and scared out of her mind

Michael came down the stairs quickly and then paused in front of Laurie. Laurie walked a little closer and Michael raised his knife once more and brought it down.

"Brother?" Laurie said in a terrified voice.

Michael stopped just short of the killing blow to her chest and looked at her, with a cock of his head. She stepped closer to him and he lowered the knife.

"You are my brother aren't you?" she asked looking at him.

He went into his pocket and pulled out a picture of a boy and a young baby girl and handed it to her. She took it and looked at it a moment while Michael stood there.

"This boy and little baby girl was me and you, isn't it?"

He just looked at her with those blank eyes. Then he brought out a hand to her. She looked at it and Angel came out from the shadows smiling.

"I told you it would work Laurie." She came up beside her. She smiled at angel, her checks turning red.

"Thank you Angel." She said hugging her. Laurie turned to Michael who had raised his knife again. He suddenly went at Angel with it, who looked at him in surprise. Laurie jumped in front of her yelling "No Brother!"


	7. Chapter 7: The promise

Disclaimer: I own no one but my own character.

A/N: Hello every one it's me. I promise I have not died. I have been haveing major writer's block and I ran out of ideas, but here it is the seventh chapter. Enjoy and please Review!

Chapter 7

Angel shoved Laurie out of the way and dove onto the ground. Michael grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off the ground.

"Brother don't you know her? It is Angel." Laurie screamed with fear vibrating off her voice.

"Laurie get out of here!" Angel choked out. She heard the footsteps of Laurie rushing out of the house.

"I know why you are trying to kill me. You are angry with me because I did not come to see you at Smith's Grove." She felt him loosen his grip around her neck slightly, but not enough to make her feel safe.

"Michael my mother would not let me go. She was afraid that you would hurt me. I tried to convince her that you would never do that but she wouldn't listen. Michael you have to believe me!" tears streamed down her pale face and she looked into those blank eyes. Then she saw something flicker behind his eyes, some kind of emotion. He continued to stare at her.

_~Flashback inside Michael's mind~_

_Michael sat on a swing in the park looking up at the black sky that reflected off his even darker eyes. He left the house after his step father beat him. His mother was there and she pushed the drunk down and that was when he bolted for the door and to the park, his place of safety. He wiped his bleeding lip and felt the anger boil inside him. 'Damn him!' he thought. His eyes shifted from the sky to bushes beside the playground. A girl a little younger than him self came out of the bushes. She was so beautiful; she had curly brown hair and her skin the color of the moonlight. She looked at him and approached._

_"I'm sorry, I thought that I would be alone at this time." her voice was like a chorus of angel's._

_He smiled at her, which hurt his face. She went to sit by him._

_"Oh its okay." He said to her._

_She looked at him. "What happened to your face?"_

_He looked at the ground and went back inside his shell. He felt her touch his face gently and wipe the blood away from his face. He looked up at her and found she was smiling at him. 'She broke through my shell so easy. No one has done that and I do not even know her. He sighed then._

_"It was my stepfather, he beat me, then my mother pushed me back down and I ran out of the house."_

_"I'm sorry; my mom is never here with me. I'm alone a lot. My name is Angel." She got off the swing and stuck out her hand. He smiled at her for once feeling happy in his life. He got up and shook her hand. _

_"I'm Michael, Michael Myers." She pulled him into a hug and his eyes widened, but he wrapped his arms around her. Her scent all around him. He never got hugs except from his mother. He pulled away._

_"So your mother doesn't even know you are gone?"_

_She chuckled. "She does but she doesn't care." She looked down at her shoes. He lifted her chin to look at him._

_"It's okay I'll take care of you." Her green eyes lit up and a smile spread across her face._

_"You promise?"_

_"I'll will never let any harm come to you. I swear it."_

_She hugged him again. "Thank you Michael, I will protect you too."_

_~End~_

Angel felt Michael's grip on her neck loosen and she was let go. She landed on her feet and coughed, putting a hand on her neck. She looked up at Michael.

"Michael?" she whispered


	8. Chapter 8: The pain

Disclaimer: I own no one but my own

A/N: Hey here is another chapter. RandR

Chapter 8

"Michael?" she repeated and got to her feet, her neck clearly bruised.

Michael looked at her with those dark eyes, but a new emotion was behind them. Something that was hard to read. Then as sudden as he had grabbed her neck he took her arm gently and pulled her to him and dropped the knife. It fell with a clunk on the wooden floor, sticking out of the wood handle up.

Angel looked up at him with confusion, then she realized that he remembered her now and she smiled at him. She felt him wrap his strong arms around her in an iron grip. Then his head jerked up quiet suddenly as sirens could be heard and red lights flashed into the room.

"Michael the police are here you have to leave or they will find you and possibly hurt you." she said quietly as she tried to pull from his arms.

Michael did not budge and tightened his arms around her, clearly not wanting her to leave.

"Michael I promise I'll find you. Remember the promise we made to each other? That we would protect each other forever. I'm not about to break it now. I will find you."

He let her go then and she nodded, but then the front door burst open and Loomis and three police men came into the room pointing their guns at Michael. She stepped in front of him a raised her hands as a shield.

"Leave him alone Loomis." She said darkly, glaring at the men

Loomis still pointed his gun at Michael. He looked at her with questioning eyes. "Angel he is a threat to everyone around him. He is not the same boy you remember from your child hood."

She continued to glare at him. "Yes he is and you will do well to leave him alone."

The police raised their guns and she turned and saw that Michael was gone. Then as she turned to face Loomis she saw as the man hit her onto the back of the head and she blacked out.

Angle awoke to a white room with a single window. She sat up and shook her head the dizziness going away. She got up and went to the door and rattled the knob. It was locked.

"Damn it!" she cursed out loud. She backed away from the door and went to the window. She then heard the door open and close behind her. She did not turn around. Loomis approached her and then she turned her head toward him.

"Where I'm I Loomis?" She questioned with a look of pure hatred toward the man.

"At Smith Grove. I have brought you here so that I can test something."

"I'm not staying here."

"I know that you know were Michael is and that you plan on meeting him again. I can keep you here as long as I want if I see you need it."

"If you think that by doing this that I will tell you were he is you are wrong. I would not tell you even if it meant my life." she said quietly.

Loomis sighed. "Look Angel Michael is not the same boy you think he is. Yes he may act it but it is all part of his plan. He is planning something. Just like he panned for years how to escape and find his younger sister Laurie and try to kill her."

"He was trying to be reunited with his sister and yes at first he was trying to kill her but he loves his sister."

Loomis thought for a moment and then said, "Michael is evil he does not feel emotions anymore." He turned and left the room locking the door.


	9. Chapter 9: Two years

Disclaimer: I own no one

A/N: Hello everyone I'm back again. I'm sorry it took so long. I'm now in school and my computer messed up and then I got sick so sorry. It might take longer for me to update now since I'm in school. But I will update asasp! Oh and I saw the new H2 movie and it was awesome. If anyone else saw I would love to talk about it. Ok well R and R

Chapter 9

Angel sat in a chair by the window that was locked. It had been two years since Loomis brought her here and she thought that Michael would have come and taken her away from this place. So were was he? She barely made a noise any more even when her mother came to visit. She had nothing to say to her any way. She was never there for her, so she couldn't exactly call herself her mother now could she. The door opened and Loomis came to stand beside her.

"It has been two years Angel. Do you really expect to keep this up?" he replied to her.

She did not look up at him, but stared out the window.

"You can't keep protecting him forever. Eventually he will show himself once more. After all his sister is still alive. That is who he really wants. Are you going to let her pay with her life because you wanted to protect him?"

"He won't hurt her. He loves his sister." She said in a flat tone.

"And how do you know this?" he said to her.

"Because she is his little sister and he thinks he is protecting her this way. I know him better than you think i do." She continued in her flat tone.

"If you know him so well tell me why he killed his older sister and step-father?"

She sighed then. "He thought he was protecting his younger sister and his mother by killing them. His father was abusive to her and to him and he saw how much it hurt his mother and how much his little sister got scared every time they yelled at each other. His sister was a pain in the ass who gave no respect to his mother and could care less if her little sister died in a fire. He loved his mother and his little sister dearly and it has not changed in those fifteen years he was here either."

"You speak as if you were there with him."

She growled in frustration at this. "You dumbass I was there! I was his best and only friend when he was young. I came over to his house everyday. I know what happened because he told me everyday of what had happened. When he was sent away I cried for weeks on end and got very lonely afterward. He had been my only true friend and the day he needed me I was not there. My mom did not want me to go trick or treating, said I was to old." A tear escaped her eyes then.

"hmm....." Loomis said thinking.

She finally looked at him. "What?"

"Maybe there is hope for Michael after all. I think that with time you could reach him and get him to come out of the shell he his put himself behind."

"You are not using me for your own purposes! I'm not going to do what you want me to do just because you think you can save Michael. Michael is fine and it is people like you that piss people like me and him off. You use us for your own motives and then throw us out!"

A nurse came in then. "Loomis I think you need to leave. You are getting her too upset. Here take this dear."

Loomis sighed and left the room. She looked at the pill and then took it. 'Perhaps this will let me sleep so my dreams will let me see Michael.' she thought. She laid down in her bed and the nurse closed the curtain and then went to the door and left the room, locking it behind her.

Angel looked up at the ceiling and felt herself fall into a deep sleep.

Laurie sat on her friend Annie's bed. "She thought about what had recently happened in the last two years. Her and Annie almost getting killed by her brother. Her going to the hospital, her coming back to stay with Annie and her father.

Her parents she missed them everyday. But she was no anger at her brother for killing them. She understood why he did it. He tried to take everything from her so she would see him. She understood that. She sighed again as Annie came into the room.

"Hey Laurie how are you today?" She smiled and sat down.

"Another day, another pain." She replied.

"Laurie..."

"Sorry Annie I just miss them that is all."

She hugged her. "I know I do too. But remember that you are not alone ok?"

She nodded and smiled.


	10. Chapter 10: The help

Disclaimer: I own no one but Angel

A/N: Hey everyone just to clarify Angel my character is different from the Angel in H2. She was created before I even saw the movie. Just clarifying. So here is another chapter and I hope you all love it. And just so everyone knows I'm not sick anymore ^^ RandR please!

Chapter 10

Angel sat up straight in her bed screaming. A nurse came into the room quickly and Angel looked at her.

"Dear it was just another nightmare, its ok." She pulled Angel to her and gently held her there. She was one of the only nurses she actually liked. She listened to Angel when she was upset and would even let her go out of her room sometimes. Angel looked up at her then and nodded.

"Thank you Ashley." she replied.

"Of course Angel. Need your medicine?"

Angel shook her head. "Okay." She then left the room, locking the door behind her. Angel went over to the window and sat down, looking outside.

Michael where are you? You better be okay. Angel thought as her fist clenched and turned white.

Laurie got off her bed and went to her bathroom. Come on Laurie pull yourself together. He is your brother. She ran a hand through her hair then and looked into the mirror. She looked a mess. Her hair was in tangles and everywhere. She sighed and picked up her brush from the edge of the sink then. She run the brush through her thick hair and untangled the mess that was her hair. When her hair looked decent she put the brush down on the edge of the sink. She looked back up at the mirror and then her eyes widened and she had to put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming. Michael was standing behind her looking at her with those dark eyes. His white mask gleaming like death in the darkness. She turned around but he was not there. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"He was never there I'm seeing things again." she whispered to herself. She opened her eyes and things seemed normal again.

"Thank God." She said and headed down the stairs.

Maybe Angel was right, but why would he try to kill me then? She sighed as she sat at the table.

"Are you hungry Laurie?" Annie questioned.

"Yeah kinda." She replied looking at Annie

"I'll make us something." She replied with a smile.

"Thanks Annie." She said

"Yep anytime."

The sunlight streamed into the white room. Angel sat in front of it watching the birds chirp. She sighed. Just a few more days and it will be Halloween. But its Michaels birthday today. She smiled at that thought. There was a knock then at her door. She looked at it. Strange no one knocks when they come in. She thought.

"Come in." Angel said quietly.

The door opened revealing Laurie Strode and she looked at Angel with her dark blue eyes. The same color of Michaels eyes. _She looks a lot like him._

"Laurie what are you doing here?" she asked with surprise.

"I'm not sure but I could ask the same question for you. Why are you in here?" She asked.

Angel sighed. "It is a long story. But basically the night you ran out away from me and Michael, Loomis came in all like I'm going to save the day and all that shit. Well Michael got away but I was not so lucky. The stupid police guy that was with Loomis hit me upside the head and knocked me out. The next thing I knew I woke up here and Loomis was with me. He told me that I either tell him were Michael was, which was never happening, or I can rot in here the rest of my life. I have been here ever since then waiting for him to come and get me."

Laurie looked at her with those beautiful eyes. "That is not right, why would he do such a thing?"

"Because he is a obsessed, crazy old bastard, who needs a life."

Laurie laughed. "Very true Angel."

Angel looked at the girl then. "You know you have his eyes."

She looked confused then. "I'm sorry?"

She chuckled then. "Your eyes they are the same color as his eyes."

"Whose eyes?" she questioned.

"Michael's eyes."

She smiled then. "Thank you. Now I need your help."


	11. Chapter 11: The escape

Disclaimer: I own no one

A/N: Sorry its been so long everyone. I have been haveing some probleams and Halloween came up. But here is another chapter RandR please! ^^

Chapter 11

Angel looked at her then with confusion written on her pretty face.

"Why would you need me to help you?"

"I want to find Michael and you know were he might me. I can get you out of here if you help me."

She thought for a moment. _Michael would love to see his sister, maybe I could help her find him._ She thought for a moment and then she nodded then.

"Ok I will help you Laurie."

Laurie hugged Angel in a tight embrace. Angel smiled and then made her realse her.

"I have a question for you. How are you going to get me out of here? Loomis is crazy, he won't let me out even if you ask."

"Just trust me ok?" she replied

She nodded. Loomiss came in at that exact time. "Visiting hours are over now Laurie."

"Of course thank you Doctor Loomis." She smiled and gave him a hug. He hugged her back and then pulled away. "Goodbye Angel, night Dr. Loomis." She left the room then.

Angel turned from Loomis then and looked at the crake in the wall.

"Angel you can't keep protecting him. Why are you protecting him? Do you think that he loves you still? I have told you this already, Michael is not the same little boy you fell in love with. He has no emotion. He is simply a void."

Angle turned to face him then with a fiery glare. "You know nothing of him. You are just a crazy obsessed old man who thinks he knows his patient, when you clearly do not." she said in a suprisingly calm voice.

" I know my patient, I took care of him for fifteen years."

She rolled her eyes at the statement. He then turned on his heel and left the room. She went to her bed and laid down.

Laurie stood just inside the bathroom, listening for Loomis's footsteps to leave the hallway. She heard as the door to the hallway locked and she left the bathroom and pulled out the key she had taken from Loomis when she had hugged him. her black and white sneakers squeeked as she crossed the darkened hallway. She fumbled with the key at first but then she put it into the lock and turned the key quietly but quickly. The light above her and she moved her light redish brown hair out of her face. Her dark blue eyes looked into the room as she opened the door and went inside. She closed the door quietly behind her. The room was very dark aside from the moonlight that was pouring into the room from the window. Angel was asleep in her bed her curly brown hair spiraled across the smiled kindly at her and gently shook her shoulder.

"Angel hey wake up." she whispered

Angel's green eyes snapped open suddenly and she sat up with a start. "Laurie how did you get in here?"

Her smile got wider and her eyes sparkled. "Remember when I hugged Loomis?"

She sat up her hair slightly messy. "Yeah I do."

"Well when I hugged him I took his key. So after he left I came in her to get you."

"Okay so how are you going to get me out without the camera's seeing us?"

"Oh that was easy. I disabled them for two hours." She pulled her up. "Which means we don't have time to mess around."

Angel nodded and got up and they headed out the door and through the back door, which Laurie opened with the same key. They crossed the dark lawn outside and went into Laurie's car. They both got in and she started the car. The car radio turned on and played _Don't fear the reaper_. Laurie sighed and turned it off snd drove off.


	12. Authors Note

Ok Hey people I have a question for all of you. Would you like me to write the next chapter in Michaels prospective or leave it the way it is? I'm thinking about writing it in both but I want your guys opinion. If you do not you won't know were Michael is till he is seen. Thanx guys ^^


	13. Chapter 12: The turning point

A/N: Hey everyone thanks for all of the Reviews! I have decided to do it in both prospectives so have fun reading and remember to RandR! ^^

Disclaimer: I own no one but my own.

Chapter 12

**Normal POV**

Angel looked over at Laurie as she leaned back against her seat. "Laurie where are we going?" she asked with some curiosity.

Laurie sighed and griped the wheel. "To my house because Loomis will not look there first he will look to find you at Michael's home."

"Actually Laurie he will look for me at your house. He knows you are close to me and he is trying to "get through to Michael" by using me. He knows that Michael originally came back to find you and he will use you as well to get to Michael if you let him."

"But why? I mean I know he has killed people but he was locked up for a while and Loomis still would not leave him alone." She turned the cars headlights on as it started to rain.

"Loomis believes that Michael is purely evil. Which he is wrong about by the way, so he thinks that he can somehow get through to Michael. I just think he is crazy." Angel looked at the road in front of them then.

"Where do you think he has been for two years? You said yourself that you were surprised that he did not break you out of there."

Angel bit her lip in concentration. "I can clearly tell you that I do not know where he is. I'm worried that something has happened to him." She said quietly.

Laurie shook her head then. "I don't understand it, Michael disappearing for two years means he is plotting something or that something has happened to him so that he could not come to get you."

Angel nodded. "Yeah why do you think he stayed in Smith Grove for so long? He was plotting on what he was going to do, how he was going to do it and when he was going to do it and to whom he was going to do it to. He is very smart Laurie, trying to outsmart him is hard because he knows your next move, even before you do."

"It's scary how he knows your next move Angel. So what was he like when he was younger? I don't remember anything about who my mother looked like or anything."

"Well that is because you were only two Laurie. Your mother she was the kindest woman in the world but she was with your stepfather who was very abusive to Michael and he tried to protect you and your mother because he loved you both very much."

"He loves you too ya know. I could tell when he held you in his house." Laurie said with gentleness.

"I know he does. We both made a promise to each other that we would protect one another and I know Michael remembers that promise."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

Suddenly the back of the car was lifted off the road. Laurie slammed on the brakes and then released her foot and held onto the wheel. Angel turned around but did not have a chance to see who it was before the car was rolled over into the ditch and onto its side. Laurie hit her head hard onto the steering wheel while Angel fell into Laurie. Laurie opened her eyes as blood ran down her face.

"Shit that hurt." She said quietly. She looked over to see that Angel was unconsious. Laurie then felt herself go into darkness as she felt something grabe her and Angel.

Angel woke up in a small farmhouse. She was laying on a bed next to Laurie. They both were bandaged up. Angel sat up but then immaditely laid back down as pain shot through her.

"Man that hurt." She said through her teeth.


	14. Michael's POV

A/N: Hey everyone its me yeay hurrah! Anyway here is Michael's prospective. I think I really liked this chapter. I hope you all do too. RandR please!

Disclaimer: I own no one except my own

Chapter 12

**Michael's POV**

Michael stood on the second floor of his home looking out the broken window. _Two years, its been two years. She must think that I'm not coming for her._ Michael thought his face blank and his eyes simply staring into space.

**Lay low for a while.** the voice in the back of his head had said to him two years ago.

_Lay low, I have always laid low. She and my sister are the only things I have left. I'm going to get her now!_ He angrily turned away from the window and went down the hallway and down the stairs quietly, knife in the back pocket. He opened the door gently and saw that it was pouring down rain, the sky dark. _Perfect weather._ He stepped onto the porch and walked down the street.

**Michael what are you doing? Lay low! Loomis is going to find you this way.** the voice said with a twist of anger.

_I have never cared for your opinion. You're the reason I kill people! I won't let you hurt them._ Michael grabbed his right wrist as a twinge of pain hit it. He walked across the abandon street. No one would be out this late at night and he knew that. He turned down the street and then down the road.

**Your making a mistake Michael. You know what I can make you do, its for the better good that all those people died.**

_The better good? What is the better good to you is not to me. This is wrong and I won't do this anymore. I'm tired of living in pain and regret for what you have made me do._ He thought as the rain continued to pour down onto him. He walked up the hill then_, _just as a car passed him swiftly. His head swung toward the car and his blue eyes locked onto the two females inside the car.

_Laurie and Angel_. He quietly walked toward the car. A sudden burst of pain shot from his right hand up and he felt his vision black out and in.

_No!_ he growled as he fought within himself.

**I told you that I could make you do anything that I wanted you to do. It is for the better good Michael and you should know this by know. No one is spared from this.**

Michael felt himself get pulled back into his mind again. He watched the scene before him in horror:

He felt himself walk a faster in the pouring rain toward the car that Laurie and Angel were inside of. He grabbed the back of the car and lifted the back wheels off of the paved road and just as Angel turned around he flipped the car over into the ditch.

**Now finish the job Michael. Do what you have always done. DESTROY THEM!!!!**

The voice urged him to do.

He walked slowly toward were Laurie was and then he stopped quiet suddenly.

**Michael why are you stopping?**

Michael shoved his hand through the window and gently picked up the unconscious Laurie. He felt his body shake then.

_I won't allow you to take away the last thing I have to hold onto._

He stepped back onto the road then and looked at Angel.

_I'll come back for you._

He went across the lawn and behind Smith's Grove. there was a forested area back there were an abandon farmhouse sat. He kicked the door open and laid Laurie down gently on the old bed. He then went back down to the car and gently picked up Angel and went back to the farmhouse and laid her next to Laurie. He then went into the closet and pulled out a first aid kit and wrapped their wounds. He went to his knees beside Angel

_I almost killed her!_ He took her hand gently and then laid it back down and went to the doorway just as he heard a groan.


	15. Chapter 15:What to do

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry for the wait! I hope you like this chapter ^^ RandR please it does help! Any ideas are helpful too**

**Disclaimer: I own no one but my own sadly**

**Normal POV**

Angel sat up as her head swam. She looked over at the doorway and saw Michael standing there with his blue eyes locked on her.

"Michael?" She questioned as a smile pulled on her lips.

He did not say anything to her which was normal for him but kept staring at her when Laurie groaned. She turned to Laurie.

"Laurie you ok?"

Laurie put her hand to her head. "I'm ok, sore mostly." she looked at her arm which was wrapped. Then her head snapped up to Michael.

"That would explain why the car went into a ditch." She touched her arm tentatively then she winced slightly. She sat up and looked at Michael again.

"Brother what is it you want?" She asked gently looking at him in his blue eyes, which were the same shade as hers.

He still stared at them both but then he turned his back to them and went out of the room slowly. Angel got off the bed, wincing once more and went toward Michael who had disappeared down the hall. She looked around trying to find him when a hand grabbed her gently.

"Mich-" but she stopped when she saw that it was only Laurie who had to grab her arm to support herself.

"Laurie you have to go back to bed, your still hurt."

"How you forget that I have been through worse than this remember?"

Angel nodded at the statement. _I forget how tough this girl is._

**Michael's POV**

Michael had walked into a different part of the house. He had to calm himself and the burning on his wrist or risk hurting them both again. His fist clenched into a ball as he stood in the middle of the room.

**Michael you must eliminate them. They are in our way.**

_Of what my I ask._

**Of the mission. Your sister is the last of your family, it would all stop after she is dead.**

_I'm not doing that I told you this already._

"Michael?" Angel's voice said from right behind him. Why didn't he hear her and Laurie come into the room? His head snapped up to look at her and he turned to face her.

"Are you okay?" She gently came toward him, which he knew was dangerous. He was not in total control at the moment. But she continued to get closer till she was within arms link of him. He backed up slightly, but it was to late. She closed the gape between them and hugged him tightly, her head buried in his chest.

"I thought something had happened to you because you never came to get me out of that place."

Michael could feel the knife in his hand burn in his grip and he started to raise it toward her. His blue eyes were wide for once and he knew that he would not be able to stop himself this time.

**A/N: Please don't kill me!**

**Angel: *sighs* I just might**

**Me:…..Dang it!**

**Michael: gives me one of those you did it stares**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/A: Hey everyone, I'm back sorry for the wait. By the way I'm going to be writing a New story for Nightmare on Elm street and House of 1000 Corpses. So watch for them ^^ Review please!**

**Normal POV**

Angel looked up at Michael and saw that his eyes were blank. She knew that look. She tried to pull away but she should have known better. It was like trying to brake through Titanium, it was impossible. Her eyes widened as she saw the knife that was going to land in her back.

"Brother! What are you doing?" Laurie's voice said from behind Angel.

She felt Michael's grip on her loosen for a moment and she took the advantage and broke free from his grip. Angel went to Laurie's side then.

"Michael I know you, Your not a killer. Get yourself under control!" She said gently looking at Michael.

Michael lowered his knife and advanced toward them. Laurie and Angel backed away carefully from them. Michael was inches from them when he dropped his knife to the ground with a clatter and went to his knees in front of them both.

**Michael's POV**

Michael looked at the ground before him. He couldn't control himself, he was working so hard to control himself. _I don't want to harm them, They are the only thing I have left._ He felt hands on his shoulders. He looked up and saw Angel and Laurie both on their knees in front of him.

"Brother I know you don't want to harm me, not willingly. I'm not afraid of you. I know that you will be able to stop yourself in time now." She smiled gently at him with those same blue eyes that he had.

He looked back down at the ground, when he felt a hand on the side of his face. He looked back up at Angel who smiled gently at him.

"She is right Michael. I have known you for a long time. I know that you are not a killer. You have a kind soul one that is rare in a human being. I know you don't want to hurt us." She stroked his mask gently.

He then lifted his mask up off his face and threw it to the ground and took her hand gently feeling the burning disappearing. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand. He pulled her gently to his chest. She hugged him then and reached up inches from his face and looked him in the eyes

_She is going to kiss me._

She closed the space between them and kissed him gently.


End file.
